Amarte así, Harricito xDD
by sandrasg09
Summary: OneShot HPGW fruto de una noche de insomnio. Ginny borracha y con pensamientos locos. Para reíros un ratejo. plis: R


Hola people! He aquí un fic creado en una tarde de aburrimiento y una noche de insomnio (son las 5:09 a.m.). Espero que paséis un rato ameno con esta lectura (que es rápida) y que me dejéis un RR (por fi... n.n). Mi intención era que resultase cómico, pero tenéis que ser vosotros los que me lo digáis, así que ya sabéis. Un besazo a todos y ¡bienvenidos!

**D**isclaimer: No soy J.K. Rowling y por supuesto no tengo los derechos de los personajes que aparecen en mi fic ni del mundo creado.

NOTA: Lo que esta en cursiva y con comillas son los dialogos, lo "normal" son los pensamientos de Ginny.

**Amarte así harricito (xDD)**

Oops! Momento¿Qué leñes hago yo aquí?... a ver, que me sitúo, estoy... mmmm.. esto parece la sala común, jejejeje (punto pa' mí) y ...jijijijij... ¿esto es un Fire Whisky¿Cómo coño ha llegado a mi mano? Jijiji... "HIP"

"_Ginny..."_

"_Un momento, que estoy _"HIP"_ pensando..."_

"_¡Ginny!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_No estás pensando, estás hablando en voz alta."_

"_¿De veras¡vaya! Jijiji" _"HIP"

"_Ginny, estás borracha."_

"_¿Yo! Nanai... sólo estoy un poco alegre, jijiji... ¿Dónde están los Fire Whiskys aquí? Quiero otro."_

"_No, Ginny, ya estas bastante "alegre". Deja los Fire Whiskys y vete a dormir."_

"_¡Si hombre! Con lo bien que estoy yo ahora."_

Será aguafiestas la jodía esta, "HIP" ¿pues no me dice que me vaya a la cama? No, no y no, que yo me merezco esta fiesta, oño¡Que gracias a MÍ hay fiesta! Si es que... como me quiero (dándose besitos)... "HIP" ¡ole, ole y ole por mí¡Campeona absoluta de Hogwarts! ... valeeee... campeona absoluta de Hogwarts, nooo. Pero gracias a mí hemos ganao la copa de quidditch.. así que algo de importancia tengo.. oishh! (vuelve a besarse).

"_Ginny.. vuelves a hablar en voz alta.. y gracias por lo de "jodía aguafiestas"."_

"_¡Oops! Jejeje _"HIP"_ lo siento Hermione... creía que esta vez no había abierto la boca... ¿estás segura de que no tienes poderes extrapectorales...extraponderales... Extrasonorales? Bueno, que si eres capaz de leerme la mente, leñe."_

"_Extrasensoriales, Ginny, extrasensoriales..."_

Puñetera pedante 

"_...Y nO, Ginny, no tengo PuñetErOs poDerEs ExTraSENsoriaLES."_

"_Vale, valeee... no te sulfures." "HIP"_

"_De verdad, la gente cuando os emborracháis sois lo peor."_

"_Mmm.. a ver que piense _(dedo en la barbilla)..._ ¿Recuerdas que tú te emborrachaste en Navidad y QUE TIRASTES MI GATO POR LA VENTANA DE MI HABITACIÓN!"_

"_Ginny, la que se emborrachó fuiste TÚ y también la que tiró MI gato por la ventana."_

"_Bueno, pero era MI habitación¿verdad?" _"HIP"

(Suspiro)

"_Ok.. ¿Y qué me dices de esa borrachera el día de San Valentín en la que te pusiste a llorar porque te habían dejado plantada? Jejejje, esa SÍ fuiste tú."_

"_Nop, fuiste tú otra vez... Dean te dejó plantada a última hora porque Snape le había puesto deberes extras."_

Mierda de Dean y su puñetera responsabilidad.

"HIP" "_Vale, esta es la buena... en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ron, tú estabas pedo y te abalanzaste sobre Harry y.. jijijiji.. os caísteis los dos al suelo, jijiji, y tuviste un chichón una semana entera... jiji... y te hiciste una herida en la.._..(bombilla) _momento.. esa también fui yo_.. (afirmación de cabeza por parte de Hermione) _¡Soy una borracha!"_

"_... Ejem... no te diré que "te lo advertí""_

"_¿Y entonces pa´que lo dices? Bueno.. ya empezaré mi cura de desintoxicación mañana, que hoy esto está animado.. ¡Accio Fire Whisky!"_

Mmmmmm... Bombón con cicatriz en forma de rayo a las doce en punto .. delante de mi, vaya... pero estará buenorro el tío... ahí está marcando... delgadez. Pero que escuchimizao está el pobre. Por no marcar, no marca ni el cinturón. Pero bueno, que aquí una servidora está dispuesta a TODO para que el chico coja... "volumen". "HIP" Agghhh (babas) lo que le haría yo a ese (más babas)...

"_¡Ginny! Vuelves a hacerlo de nuevo."_

"_¿Mmmm?_ (salida radical del embobamiento) _¿El qué?"_

"_Lo de hablar en voz alta... Y Dean está detrás de ti."_

(Giro brusco de cuello)

¡Ahhh¡Mi cuello¡Mi precioso y valorado cuello! De verdad, esta chica planea matarme...

"_¡Vaaa!_ (suspiro de alivio) _Si Dean está más borracho que yo..."_

"_**¡ÁRBOL VAAA!"**_

Pedazo de leche que se ha dado Dean. Una buena novia iría a socorrerle, pero yo nunca he sido muy amante de lo convencional, así que me voy a quedar aquí sentadita.. tranquilamente. "HIP" Además, estoy segura de que si me levanto ahora correré la misma suerte que el borracho ese, con lo cual, yo me quedo donde estoy, disfrutando de la vista...

¡Momento! Harry está mirando hacia Dean, parece preocupado... ¡pero que mono es! Siempre interesado por los demás.. siempre con ganas de ayudar al prójimo.. siempre... ¡Leches¿Se está riendo¿ Se está riendo de MÍ novio?

Pero será winchufastun.. ahora mismo voy a cantarle las cuarenta a ese ser –macizorro- que se ríe de las desgracias ajenas. Me voy a levantar e iré hacia allí y... ¡he dicho: me voy a levantar...! ... ¿piernas¿eeeoooooo? Cerebro a piernas, cerebro a piernas, piernas... ¿me recibes¡Una silla de ruedas aquí! Mueve el dedo gordo (N/A: xDD) ¿piernitas? Vale, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, me voy a levantar y así las piernas irán recibiendo el debido riego sanguíneo y me harán caso. Allá voy.. a la de una, a la de dos, a la de ... AHHHHH!

(tortazo)

¡Mi cara¡Mi hermosa cara estampada contra el suelo! Que por cierto, que sucio está el puñetero... ¿qué es eso¿Un globito¡Mierda! Todo el mundo me mira, parece que el ruido en "Dolby Sorround" que he hecho al caerme no sólo lo he oído yo. Definitivamente ese globito del suelo era la poquita dignidad que me quedaba... tirada, explotada y pisoteada.

¡No, Ginny¡Arriba! Que no se diga que los Weasley somos unos blandengues... ¡Epa! Hermione, mona – simio- podías ayudarme...

A falta de ayuda de mi "amiga" me apoyo en este tío que está tirado en el suelo roncando. Ok, vale, estoy en proceso... levantémonos con el pie derecho.. Walaaa! Pues no era tan difícil. Vale, mis piernecitas queridas y adoradas – y desobedientes- parecen que soportan mi peso – peso pluma, por supuesto. Porque yo lo valgo- ahora hay que moverse, vamos chicas... pierna derecha AR¡BIEN! Pierna izquierda, AR¡YUPII! Otra vez pierna derecha y a continuación, la pierna izquierda y... ¡genial, parezco un pato!

¡No amedrentarse, Ginny! Tenemos un plan y lo conseguiremos aunque vayamos "pisando huevos". Ya me voy acercando a Harry, bueno, está a 3 pasos menos de los que estaba antes, pero por lo menos parece que no me está viendo hacer el idiota (cuac, cuac). ¿Pero qué está haciendo¿A dónde se va? Nooo, no sigas andando...¡ párate, leches!

¡Alaaaa! Sí... vete a la ventana, a tomar vientos de aquí, al ala oeste de la sala común (xDD). ¡Aghh! Pero será payaso el chico este...

(media hora después)

... un pasito más¡Merlín! Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era la maldita sala, si hace falta una Saeta de Fuego para atravesarla. Y ahora que me doy cuenta... ¡mierda¿Y mi borrachera dónde se ha ido¿Y ahora qué le cuento yo a este muchacho? Si además hace la tira de tiempo que Dean se cayó al suelo, ya ni se acordará...

"_Ginny..."_

"_¿Mmmm?"_

"_¿Querías algo?"_

"_Emmmm, pues..."_

Piensa, piensa¡PIENSAAAA!

"_No, que..."_

Conexiones cerebrales disponibles hacia la boca: cero patatero...

"_Que estaba yo sentada tranquilamente y he pensado: "¡Y yo no he brindado con Harry!" Y nos merecemos un brindis, el capitán y la mejor cazadora que ha tenido Gryffindor en el último siglo _(guiño de ojo sugerente)_ debemos celebrar la victoria de la copa de quidditch como Merlín manda."_

Y el Oscar es para (redoble de tambor): Ginny Weasley por "Mentiras improvisadas". Gracias, gracias (snif) quiero dedicar este premio a mis padres, a mis ochenta hermanos y al espíritu del desván, ya que sin su ayuda y sus enseñanzas nunca hubiese podido ser capaz de ingeniar tantas estúpidas excusas. También quiero dedicárselo a mi recién conocida afición al alcohol, sin ella no habríAn mueRtO lAs NeurOnaS QuE Me HaBrÍaN HecHo TanTA FalTa Para InveNtaRmE Una PuñeterA BueNa ExcUSa en EsTOS MoMeNTOS. ¡AHHHHGG¿Y ahora por dónde salgo?

"_¡Claro! Por supuesto que sí, Ginny. Deberíamos celebrarlo tu y yo. Tienes razón, nos lo merecemos. ¡Accio Fire Whiskys!"_

¿Mande? Etto e inncreible (N/A: léase a lo Bisbal ). Recapitulemos: yo soy una pésima actriz y la excusa que le he puesto era.. por decirlo de una manera suave... UNA MIERDA COMO UNA CASA, resultado: este muchacho es más corto que Flitwick. Que yo imaginando paripés soy mala, pero sacando conclusiones soy una machota. Ginny 1 – Harry 0.

"_Ginny."_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Tienes una chapa en la cara."_

"_¿Una qué?"_

"_El tapón de una botella, lo tienes pegado a la cara. Debe de haber sido de cuando te has caído."_

Ginny 1(más una vergonzosa y humillante chapa) – Harry 2025. ¡Mierrrda!

"_Espera, que te lo quito."_

Mmmm, esa mano que se acerca peligrosamente a mi cara. Ginny 4210 (y una querida y adorada chapa) – Harry 2025. Tira de la chapa... tira más de la chapa... sigue tirando de la chapa...

"_Vaya, parece que está incrustada."_

Mayday, mayday... Ginny Weasley 4210 (y un color de piel tomatero) – Harry Potter 17263527. Game over, muerte súbita... incinérenme y tirenme al mar, que nunca lo llegué a conocer. A uno grande y sin muchas olas, que luego me mareo...¡Auch! pero será bruto el tío. Casi me arranca media superficie epitelial de mi carita (aunque no me hubiese importado que me quitase las pecas).

"_Ahora tienes un círculo como con dientes en la mejilla, jeje." _(N/A: tipo a las chapas de Coca-cola de toda la vida, las de 20cl ñ.ñ)

Ahora tienes un círculo.. bla, bla, bla. JA! JA! JA, que risa me provoca. Pues si me queda cicatriz por lo menos la mía se parecería a un sol, y no como la tuya, que es un rayito de nada.

Pero como soy educada, le voy a mandar una sonrisa de agradecimiento añadiéndole, eso sí, un toquecito de coquetería. Pero antes, una disimulada mirada a mi "novio"... está frito (N/A: durmiendo).

Ahora es el momento, Ginny... yo se que esto está mal, que tu estas "ocupada", pero... ¿a quién quieres engañar? Tu siempre has estado colgada por Harry, desde el primer momento en que le viste. Y después salvó al mundo, y te salvo la vida, y salvo al mundo, y salvo a su padrino, y una vez más (repetid todos conmigo) volvió a salvar al mundo, esta vez con tu ayuda.. si es que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. ¿y por qué hablo en segunda persona?

Venga Ginny, que eres una Gryffindor, estás en la casa de los valientes. Haz honor a tu casa y plántale un beso... y si no sale bien, pues achácalo a que estás borracha, total ya te ha visto pegarte una torta contra el suelo, así que no le costará mucho creerte.

Venga, acércate a él, lánzale esa sonrisa seductora, una mirada pícara y un leve (pero perceptible) pestañeo femenino...

...la cosa va resultando...

Ahora mírale a los ojos y múerdete el labio inferior suavemente.

¡Se está acercando¡Se está acercando!

¡YUHUUUU!

Mmmm, que suaves tiene los labios...¡abre la boca leñe¡vamos a darle más caña a esto!

¡WOW!

Dame una G, dame una I, dame una N, dame una... mmmm.. creo que voy a dejar de pensar y me voy a concentrar en este peazo de beso, que es el primero que me doy con Harry (aunque no será el único ) y es un momento histórico...

¡Momento¡Se separa¿Por qué se separa? Nooo, yo quiero más... (mirada de perrito abandonado).

"_Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto Ginny, pero tu estás con Dean."_

"_¡Que le den por saco a Dean! Ya me encargaré yo de hablar con él mañana. Pero ahora tu y yo nos vamos a dar una vueltecita."_

Y a besarnos como cosacos para recuperar todos estos años perdidos.

"_Vamos entonces."_

Esa peazo sonrisa que me dedica a mí y sólo a MÍ. Esto va a ser el comienzo de una gran relación.

Me despediría diciendo que fuimos felices y comimos perdices. Pero como lo de comer perdices es tan asqueroso y no es de mi estilo, pues lo digo en plan porky: eso es to' eso es to' eso es todo amigos (o That's all folks si preferís).

---------------------------

Bueno valientes... este ha sido mi primer fic. Un besazo a todos los que os lo leais y ya sabeis---> submit review -> GO

Zandra EvanS


End file.
